lmbwthetvshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6: The Great Escape
This is the 6th episode of LMBW The TV Show. It aired April, 2014. Plot Brick wants to bust Cays and Indi out of jail, so he gets Cake, Mad, and some MCP officers to help. Brick drives to the jail in one of the MCP Corvan V8 Turbos with two officers along with Cake and Mad. He backs up to the jail cell window where Cays and Indi are being held. One of the Sergeants gives Mad a chain from the van to hook up to the bars, and the other side to hook to the rear bumper of the van. He yells at Brick to hit the gas, so he shifts into 1st gear and floors it. The jail door flies out of the square shaped hole in the building, and Cays and Indi clumb out. The alarm goes off, and Cake gets in the passenger seats. The two cops, Mad, Cays, and Indi get in the back of the van. Mad opens the rear doors and takes the chain off the bumper. A cop car starts chasing after them, with WA and Keighlian inside. Brick looks in the mirror and sees WA getting ready to shoot. He throws an MP5 to Mad and tells him to open the rear doors and shoot. Cake is told by him to take the wheel, and Brick opens the door and moves along the side of the van to the back, where he climbs up the ladder and gets onto the roof. He takes out his pistol and shoots at the cop car, but neither WA nor Keigh is shot. Just then, an MCP Tundra filled up with officers on the inside and in the bed turn onto the street and pull up alongside Brick's van. Cake lets an MCP officer in the van take the wheel. Cake gets onto the roof and joins Brick in shooting them. All the officers in the back of the Tundra are shooting at WA and Keigh with their M16s. Finally, Mad gets a lucky shot and shoots one of the tires of WA's car. The Tundra narrowly misses a car by swerving, but they start losing traction, and the truck flips, destroying all MCP officers on or inside. The van soon reaches a dead end, and their guns are extremely low on ammo. They get out, and WA and Keigh aim their guns. An MCP officer on a roof of another building tries to snipe WA, but misses. She is destracted, and Brick shoots Keigh, killing him, and then shoots WA in the foot, making her fall. Cake walks up to her and tells her that she can look forward to seeing Klint. He then shoots her in the head. Brick asks what he meant by that and Cake replies "We are going for Klint, aren't we?" Brick nods his head and smiles. They all get into the van and drive off as the credits roll. Users appearing in this episode * Brick * Caysie * Indigo * Whitealligator (aka WA) * Cake * Keighlian * Madkat Category:Episodes Category:Season 1